Les Carnets
by Karine-F
Summary: OS SS/HG : Les rumeurs sont traitresses... Et révélatrices de bien des états d'esprit, tantôt créatifs, tantôt curieux.


Me voici pour un petit OS, écrit à la hâte, parce que je suis en plein insomnie. Cette idée me taraudait dans la tête depuis un moment, et m'amusait beaucoup donc... J'en ai profité pour la partager avec vous.

Comme d'habitude, c'est complètement barré lol ! Bonne lecture

* * *

« Vous voilà enfin ! »

Hermione reçut, pour toute réponse, un grognement mécontent. Néanmoins, son interlocuteur vint prendre place à ses côtés. Elle le sentit au froissement du tissu de sa robe de sorcier et réprima un frisson.

Depuis quand ce petit manège avait commencé exactement ? Difficile à dire. La plupart du temps, ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment. En fait, Hermione n'avait pas l'impression que tout cela était vraiment réel.

La pierre angulaire avait été ce moment, en cours de potion… Cet instant d'égarement qui n'avait échappé à personne. Il l'avait appelé Hermione, elle avait sourit, il l'avait retenu à la fin de son cours. Il ne s'était bien sur, rien passé de particulier. Il s'était contenté de lui parler des résultats de son dernier examen et de la prévenir de ne pas trop aider cet « imbécile de Weasley ». Selon ses dires.

Les élèves n'avaient pas tous été de cet avis. Vite, il y avait eu des rumeurs. Enfin… Si ça n'avait été que cela, elle s'en serait fichue éperdument. Oui mais voilà, il y avait eu l'intervention pénible de Lavande Brown et de sa clique d'adolescente transites d'amour, de romantisme suintant, d'histoires à l'eau de rose. Elles s'étaient empressé de tirer ce petit échange en épingle.

Ce qui n'était qu'un simple cours normal, avec un dialogue normal s'était transformé dans leur tête en rendez-vous clandestin entre deux génies de la magie transpirant d'un amour interdit. Qu'Hermione fasse l'objet de rumeurs d'elle sortant avec Snape l'avait fait réellement gloussé.

Les gens avaient une imagination débordante.

Cependant, Snape l'avait convoqué un soir dans son bureau, passablement énervé. Il avait balancé nonchalamment un cahier devant son regard perdu et décontenancé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Pardon ? »

Hermione s'était saisi de l'objet en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle vit le nez de Snape se retrousser en une moue à la fois dégoûté, agacé et… gêné. Gêné ?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le cahier, elle perçut son professeur de potions reprendre vite sa place derrière son bureau en grognant bruyamment.

La jeune femme prit place plus confortablement sur sa chaise et parcourut une page, ouverte au hasard en essayant de l'occulter.

 _« Il s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle observait le paysage de Poudlard, pensivement penchée en haut de la fenêtre d'astronomie. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé… Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. »_

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle les leva vers Snape qui l'ignorait en ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser de cette moue incommodée. Hermione continua alors sa lecture en se raclant la gorge.

« _Son parfum musqué lui était déjà parvenu aux narines et Hermione inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, espérant que cette odeur ne la quitte pas. »_

Hermione ? Comment ça, Hermione ?

 _« _ Vous êtes revenu ?_

 __ En effet. Dit-il en se postant à ses côtés, les bras croisé dans son dos avec cet air solennel qui ne le quittait jamais complètement._

 __ Pourquoi ?_

 _Pour tout réponse, il se tourna vers elle. Il approcha enfin sa main de sa joue, dans laquelle elle se blottie avec tendresse. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud se mêler au sien, et la chaleur de sa peau qui l'appelait. Elle le désirait, de tout son être. C'était mal, c'était interdit, c'était même complètement fou… Mais c'était surtout devenu aussi incontrôlable que vital._

 _« Arrêtons tant qu'il en est encore temps. Murmura-t-il en voulant s'éloigner._

 __ Non. »_

 _Alors, le corps d'Hermione ne répondit qu'à son désir ardent pour son professeur de potions. De sa main, elle se saisit de sa nuque et l'embrassa avec passion._

 _« Severus… Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers. »_

SEVERUS ?

Hermione hurla en jetant le cahier dans les airs comme s'il était empoissonné. Les pages ouvertes vinrent s'éclater contre le carrelage de la classe de potions alors que Snape venait de sursauter au hurlement de la Gryffondor.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! S'était-elle exclamée en se levant bruyamment. »

Elle vit Snape se tenir l'arête du nez en soupirant avant de se passer les mains sur son visage.

« J'espérais que vous le sauriez. »

Hermione arrondit le regard vers Snape et elle le vit, pour la première fois de son existance, rougir en évitant ses prunelles inquisitrices. Elle soupira en reprenant le cahier, puis hésita. Finalement, elle s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et posa l'objet du délit avec presque trop de précaution.

« Je suis sure qu'il était à Lavande. Grogna-t-elle.

_ Parkinson. Répondit-il durement.

_ Pansy Parkinson ? Demanda Hermione, médusée. »

Pour toute réponse, Snape ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et y balança le livret en grand fracas.

« Je suis désolée.

_ Vous étiez au courant ? »

Snape leva enfin les yeux vers ceux de son élève. Elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et clopina de nervosité.

« Oui et non…

_ Miss Granger… Grogna Snape.

_ Les filles adorent s'imaginer des histoires. Elles trouvent ça romantique, surtout depuis que vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom un jour en classe. Soupira la jeune femme.

_ Je vous appelle Hermione et toutes les hormones des adolescentes de cette foutue écoles montent en ébullition ? Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Il leur en faut peu. Mais je ne pensais pas que Pansy en faisait partie et je pensais encore moins qu'elles écrivaient des… choses. Répondit-elle honnêtement.

_ Bien… Vous pouvez disposer. Soupira Snape. »

Bien sur, Snape avait tout fait pour taire ces histoires idiotes, et ça avait été pire encore. Il était désespéré. Lui et la Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Elle avait 19 ans, c'était une Gryffondor et… Bon sang, hors de question d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! Hermione Granger et Severus Snape… Bah bien sur. Et pourquoi pas Dumbledore et Dobby tant qu'on y était ? Est-ce que tous les étudiantes de Poudlard avaient pris du crack ?

Un soir, lors de sa ronde, Snape avait éloigné un groupe de jeunes filles des couloirs, non loin de la bibliothèque. C'était plutôt inhabituel d'ailleurs, comme si elles semblaient préparer un coup fourré. Son instinct l'amenant d'ailleurs jusque dans les rayonnages de livres et il découvrit Hermione Granger, assise à même le sol, lisant frénétiquement un… cahier.

Lorsqu'elle releva lentement le regard, elle hurla de nouveau en le fermant brusquement.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Demanda-t-il en sursautant.

_ Rien ! Se précipita-t-elle à répondre en se levant et en s'éloignant. »

Snape se saisit fermement du bras de la jeune femme, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle grimaça en se repositionnant face à lui et il lui subtilisa sa lecture d'un regard suspicieux.

Bien sur, il l'ouvrit.

Bien sur, il grogna.

Bien sur, il ferma brutalement et bruyamment le cahier.

Et bien sûr, il la fusilla d'un regard glacial.

« L'histoire est intéressante ? Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

_ Vous êtes sérieuse ?! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Elles ont une cachette et…

_ Et quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de ce que je fais de mes loisirs durant mon temps libre. Répondit-elle en croisant fermement les bras devant elle.

_ Vos loisirs ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

_ Oui… »

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape se trouvait ébahi, sans voix face à une de ses élèves.

« Vous lisez… Des fictions, écrites pas des élèves, sur vous et moi en train de…

_ En fait, dans cette histoire, nous n'avons toujours rien fait Monsieur.

_ Je vous demande pardon ? »

Le regard de Snape s'arrondit et sa bouche inspira l'air. Il était estomaqué.

« C'est de votre faute. Bougonna Hermione en s'asseyant sur une chaise non loin de lui.

_ En quel honneur ? Demanda-t-il en la suivant du regard.

_ Vous leur en avez parlé, vous leur avez interdit d'en écrire, vous vous êtes énervé alors forcément, elles ont pensé que vous aviez peur de révéler notre relation.

_ Non mais vous délirez, nous ne tenons aucune relation. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?

_ Je peux récupérer mon cahier ? »

Snape grogna. Il prit place à ses côtés et jaugea le feuillet en le parcourant brièvement.

« De quoi parle celle-ci ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle se racla la gorge et remua sur sa chaise, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Snape soupira de lassitude.

« Au point où nous en sommes, autant que je sache ce que ces idiotes racontent. Répondit-il pour se justifier.

_ Poudlard a explosé sous une attaque de mangemorts et nous sommes coincés dans les décombres.

_ Classique. Siffla-t-il. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Tenaient-il réellement cette conversation à l'instant même ? Hésitant, il finit par tendre le calepin à la jeune femme qui s'en saisit en rougissant.

Ils étaient reparti chacun de leur côté, sans un mot. Puis, Snape était revenu le lendemain, le surlendemain et tous les jours d'après. Au début, il s'était contenté de la rabrouer en se moquant d'elle. Puis, il avait lu quelques pages avant qu'elle n'arrive. Elle l'avait découvert et depuis, ils tenaient une routine bien étrange.

Ils ne savaient pas combien il y en avait très exactement. Ils étaient caché derrière les bouquins d'histoire de la magie du XIIéme siècle, manuels qui n'étaient jamais emprunté évidemment.

En tout cas, il y avait 3 histoires différentes, qu'ils avaient commencé à suivre avec assiduité.

Hermione ouvrit le cahier qu'elle avait dans les mains alors que Snape observa les pages au dessus de son épaule. C'était toujours comme ça maintenant… Ils venaient tous les soirs sauf le dimanche, et s'attendait pour lire « le chapitre du jour », coincés entre deux étalages. Ils se sentaient un peu ridicules, mais passé la première gêne, c'était devenu entre eux un rendez-vous aussi étrange qu'honteux.

« Laquelle est-ce ?

_ Celle où je suis votre apprentie. »

Snape soupira. Hermione leva un œil étrange vers lui.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je suis terriblement niais dans celle-ci. Déclara-t-il en un reniflement.

_ Moi je l'aime bien.

_ Je vous ai embrassé au chapitre quatre. Soyons réaliste ! Lâcha-t-il, désabusé.

_ Vous préférez peut-être celle où je suis obligée de vous suivre dans une mission suicide contre Voldemort ?

_ C'est une très bonne histoire. Déclara-t-il en un sourire sardonique.

_ Vous êtes exécrable et on manque de mourir à chaque fois.

_ C'est intense.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Au moins, je vous ai embrassé dans le chapitre 22.

_ J'étais presque morte et je ne me suis souvenu de rien.

_ Ce n'est pas plus mal. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Elle défila les pages jusqu'au dernier chapitre qui venait visiblement d'être écrit et l'empêcha de le lire, malgré son visage tendu vers elle.

« C'est très puéril. Déclara-t-il en grognant.

_ Je croyais que vous étiez trop niais dans cette histoire ? Demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

_ Vous savez que vous faites très Serpentard ? »

Hermione lui lança de nouveau un regard glacial, puis ouvrit les bras et partagea sa lecture avec son professeur de potions, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son sourire satisfait. Il défila les lignes alors que son bras touchait celui de son élève. Puis, son sourire s'effaça petit à petit et il se passa une main sur le visage.

Oh mon Dieu.

Hermione venait de lire plus vite que lui et posa ses mains sur le texte en rougissant terriblement.

« Non non non !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

_ Ne lisez pas ça !

_ Hermione ! Grogna Snape. »

Le professeur de potions essaya de dégager les mains de la jeune femme du cahier, mais elle n'en démordait pas. Pour appuyer sa décision, elle s'écroula presque sur le bloc note alors que Snape se leva et essaya de la dégager de l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Laissez-moi lire !

_ Non !

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Demanda-t-il.

_ On fait des trucs coquins !

_ Quoi ?! Mais comment ? On était en pleine réunion dans le chapitre précédent !

_ Pas de détails ! Lâcha-t-elle en protégeant le carnet de l'assaut de Snape.

_ Donnez-moi ce livre !

_ Non ! »

Avec adresse, Snape parvint à subtiliser le cahier de la jeune femme. Il l'ouvrit à la bonne page et le leva le plus haut possible de lui. Hermione sautait sur place en se hissant sur ses épaules et en le suppliant d'arrêter.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis torse nu !

_ Ne lisez pas ça !

_ J'ai jeté un sort d'insonorisation dans la réserve ! On est en train de le faire dans la réserve ! Hurla-t-il, médusé.

_ Arrêtez ! »

Hermione se hissa si vite sur lui qu'il vacilla et tomba fesses les premières sur le sol, suivit de la jeune femme qui s'écroula. Pourtant, Snape n'avait pas oublié sa lecture et se contorsionnait comme il pouvait pour la continuer.

« Comment ça je porte du velcro ?!

_ Vous savez que je crois que c'est un débat entre elles ? Demanda Hermione en oubliant d'essayer de subtiliser le livre des mains de son professeur.

_ Vraiment ? »

Hermione se trouvait presque allongé sur le corps de Snape. Il ne tenait même pas compte de leurs positions. Soudain, ils entendirent tous deux des éclats de voix féminins et arrondirent ensembles le regard.

« Le cahier ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Enfin, elle s'écroula de tout son poids sur Snape, lui prit le livret et le balança jusqu'en dessous de l'étagère la plus proche.

« Je n'avais pas terminé ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Chut ! »

Chut ? Venait-elle réellement de lui dire chut ? Lorsque Snape se figea de stupeur, il se rendit enfin compte de leur proximité. Le visage de la jeune femme était si proche que ses cheveux frisottés lui chatouillaient les narines. Son nez frôlait le sien, leurs jambes étaient aussi entremêlées que le reste de leur corps et ils étaient littéralement allongés à même le sol.

Merde. Les élèves.

Alors que Snape s'apprêtait à se lever et à l'éloigner de lui, il entendit des cris choqués et un peu trop aigus. Il grimaça d'appréhension.

Evidemment… EVIDEMMENT !

Hermione se tourna vivement vers la provenance des cris. Lavande, Pansy, Justin Finch-Fletchler et Dean Thomas venaient de les découvrir avec choc et effrois.

Attendez… Quoi ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Venaient de clamer Hermione et Snape d'un même homme. »

Snape soupira. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas convaincants. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Et le sourire débile de Lavande Brown en disait long. Alors c'était eux, les fameux « auteurs « , leurs « fans », ceux qui alimentaient ces histoires ? Lavande d'accord, Pansy, pourquoi pas, mais Justin et Dean ?

On nageait dans la 5éme dimension.

« Oh et puis merde, vous savez quoi ? C'est totalement ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama Hermione.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Snape. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Hermione lui attrapa le col et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. L'air ambiant se figea, et le coeur du maître des cachots rata un battement. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le réaliser jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte brutalement sa bouche. Lorsque Snape tourna la tête, il n'y avait plus personne dans le rayonnage sauf eux.

« Vous êtes dingue ?! S'exclama-t-il en se levant brutalement. »

Hermione tomba sur le côté. Elle se releva et dépoussiéra sa robe en pestant.

« J'ai paniqué.

_ Super. Au lieu de lire 3 histoires, nous en lirons 50 et peut-être même qu'il y aura des illustrations maintenant ! »

Hermione observa Snape. Après une minute d'hésitation, elle pouffa, puis rit plus bruyamment encore alors qu'il l'observait d'un air à la fois outré et fatigué.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous riez espèce de petite idiote ?

_ De toutes les fictions qu'ils ont pu écrire, jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginé une scène aussi ridicule, pas romantique et idiote. »

Snape la fusilla du regard alors qu'Hermione continuait de l'observer en souriant, amusée.

« Vous me vexez. Déclara-t-il.

_ Désolée. »

Hermione ne se détachait pas de son air taquin et Snape mourrait d'envie de lui rabattre son caquet de… sale petite miss je-sais-tout. Il grogna, passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa aussi brutalement qu'avec passion. Hermione cette fois, ne souriait plus du tout. Les mains en l'air, elle ne put réprimer en geignement de plaisir lorsque la langue de Snape passa sur ses lèvres, franchissant la barrière de sa bouche et se mélangeant à la sienne avec sensualité. Elle inspira profondément et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Par Merlin, en étaient-ils réellement là ? Jamais elle n'avait imaginé cela possible et que cela soit si… agréable ?

Il se détacha aussi brutalement d'elle qu'il s'était approché. Ils s'observèrent en silence durant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne déglutisse. Bon… Ça c'était plutôt… inattendu.

« A demain. Déclara-t-il brutalement avant de partir. »

Hermione l'observa, stoïque, tournoyer sa cape majestueusement en prenant le chemin de la la bibliothèque.

Avait-il parlé des cours, ou de leur rendez-vous ?

Dans le fond, elle espérait bien que leur découverte ait alimenté plus d'histoires encore… Et peut-être pourraient-ils voir si la fiction collait réellement à la réalité ?

Avec un sourire un peu honteux, Hermione repartit de la bibliothèque et ne remarqua pas qu'Irma Pince venait de sortir de son bureau pour saisir le cahier qui s'était glissé sous l'étagère.

Elle rougit, s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, se saisit de sa plume et l'ouvrit sur la dernière page en se raclant la gorge.

FIN.


End file.
